Till Death Do Us Part
by Lilgirl91
Summary: Kuzco's stuggle through a brain tumor Currently revising!
1. Chapter 1

First in a series combing some Disney Channel shows and the One Last Wish book series (*Not published yet)

Till Death Do Us Part- The Emperor's New School  
A Fight to Live- Phineas and Ferb  
One Day at a Time- Kim Possible  
Starting All Over- The Replacements  
All the Days of Their Lives  
A Bend in the Road- The Replacements/Kim Possible *  
The Complicated Things of Life- Phineas and Ferb/Emperor's New School *  
Reunited Again *  
Our Guardian Angel *  
Finding the Truth- The Emperor's New School *

**Author's Note: Starting this month I'll be rewriting the whole story. I hope this edit will make the story better!**

* * *

Chapter One

I felt my pulse go up. The hottie-hot-hottie was right next to me. _It's now or never, Kuzco._

"Hi Kuzco." a hottie voice said

I nearly jumped and turned around. _Say something! "_Hi Malina!" I said a little too enthusiastically. _Now! _"I was just wondering if you want to go out with me tommorow night, at the Kuzcoteque." _Nice. No stuttering, no saying something stupid._

"Really?" she asked "That's great!" She paused. "I-I mean......I'll go with you"

Whoo-hoo! I'm going out with a her! Kuzco and Malina, hot topic of who's dating. Do I hear some kissy-kiss? Yes!

"Kuzco!" Malina voice threw me back to reality.

"I mean that's great!" I said "See you........tommorow?" Why did I say that? But hey, I'll be dancing with her.

"Okay. See you later." she said

I stood by my locker and watched Malina walked away. It might not be a one-one date, but it's a step up. Ever since we kissed in the musical to save the school, I think she's starting to like me even more.

Then, my happiness is gone. My head was throbbing with pain. I started to feel dizzy and leaned against the wall. No! Not another headache! Why? Everything spins. It only lasts afew seconds, but it feels longer.

Weeks ago I started getting headaches. They were'nt that serious at first and some people thought it was an excuse. But now it seemed like they were getting worse. I tried different pills, but nothing helped. Pacha dragged me to the doctor's and no results.

"Kuzco?"

I turned around a little too fast. Malina grabbed me when I stumbled. My head was feeling so numb.

"Are you sure these are just 'headaches'?" she asked

"I'm fine." I told her

"It does'nt seem like you're getting any better. I think you should see a doctor."

"Like I said, I'm fine." I managed a smile, hoping she would buy it "It's probraly nothing. And I saw a doctor last week."

"I hope so." she said "See you later." And she left.

I took my stuff and walked out of school. As I walked, I thought about what Malina said. Is it normal to suddenly have headaches and dizzy spells? What if it's something serious? What if it's .................no. It can't be. I shook the thought out of my head.

Think positive. Think about Malina. Think about the Kuzcoteque. I was'nt going to let a bunch of headaches stop me. No matter how much they bother me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on!" I said to Pacha "Do I have to? Why can't the servents do it?"

Pacha looked at me. "Kuzco, for the last time we don't have servents. Just help me bring these boxes in."

"Fine." I said and carried one box. "Why are we even doing this?"

"It's called volunteer work." he said while carry two boxes in

"Whatever." I said. I lifted the box and stacked it on top of the others. That was hard work! Exausted, I sat on the back of the cart.

"Kuzco."

I jumped off the cart and felt dizzy. Must've gotten off too fast. Here it goes again.

"Are you okay?" Pacha asked, concerned

I struggled to stand straight up. What is going on with me? "It's just a headache." I told him.

"You should sit down." he said "You look a little pale."

The world spun slowly. I felt numb everywhere. Even nausea.

"I'm fine." I lied

"Are you sure?"

"Meet you at home." I said. I took a step. Everything spins faster. I felt like a knife was stabbing my head. Pacha held me up when I stumbled.

"By now they would've figured out what's wrong with you." he said "I'm almost done. Just sit here and lie down."

I sat on the back of the cart. My body felt numb. The pain had slackened but it still hurted. The pain has to pass. I could'nt be sick on the night of the Kuzcoteque. No way!

*************

On the night of the Kuzcoteque it seemed like my headaches were coming more often and more painful. I waited with Kronk and Guaka.

"I think I see her, sir." Guaka said

I looked through the crowd. Yes! Malina and Yatta were walking to us. Now if only these headaches would stop coming.

"How do I look?" I asked Kronk and Guaka.

"You look fine." Guaka said

"And a little pale and fatigued." Kronk added

"What?" I asked

Kronk shrugged. "Just being honest."

"Then don't."

"Kuzco," Guaka said "Behind you."

"Wha-" I said and turned. Hottie alert! "Hi. Malina." Bad move. I sounded stupid and my head was feeling numb.

"Are we interupting something?"

"No. We were just........." Uhhhhhh........What were we doing? "Want to dance?" I changed the subject and took her to the dance floor.

"Are you okay?" Malina asked when we were on the dance floor.

Emotionally or physically? "I'm fine." That was emotionally, physically, not so good.

"Nothing from the doctor yet?"

What? Why'd she bring that up? I pulled her close.

"What are you doing?"

"Less talky, more dancy."

"Why are you holding me so close?"

"Because you love me?"

"Kuzco."

I dropped my grip. "That was fun while it lasted."

"Very funny."

A few minutes later we were into the party. Music blasted through the speakers and everyone was dancing. I felt drained and tired, but did'nt let that show.

"Kuzco! Kuzco!" Guaka called. He walked through the crowd and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked outside of the school

"Kuzco?" It was Pacha.

"I'm in the middle of a party. So if you want to say something, make it quick."

"The doctor just called."

"What?"

"Something's wrong and they want to do further testing on you."

I felt my hand grow numb as it gripped the phone.

He continued. "The doctor wants you to come tonight. The tests have to be done as soon as possible."

"But-"

"He did'nt say much but he wants to get you tested. I'm at the doctor's office. You're going to have to leave the party early."

"Fine. See you." I hung up.

It must mean something bad. But what? I walked back inside.

"What was it?" Malina asked

"I have to go." I said

"What happened?"

"Something showed up on my tests." I said flatly. I handed the phone to her, grabbed my jacket and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After several hours of testing, I missed school. Malina visited me after school.

"Do you know anything yet?" she asked me

"The doctors told me nothing." I said

"Well, how do you feel?"

"If you mean by suffering from being zapped by radiation rays and your head hurting all the time? Yeah, I feel great."

"That bad?"

"If I change positions, everything spins and my head would hurt like hell."

"Ouch."

********************

That evening, the doctor came. "The results have come in." he said, pulling out a file

I felt my heart beat rise. Something was wrong. I could tell.

"I'm afraid the news is not good." he said "Your MRI shows a tumor on the cerebellum of your brain."

I felt numb. I did'nt say anything.

He continued. "I don't want to worry you but you have a high grade astrocytoma which is aggresive and must be treated as soon as possible. Apparently the surgery you had to remove the tumor, which was a low grade astrocytoma, was never really gone. Only dormant. Another disadvantage due to the fact that brain tumors are reccurent and second remissions are harder to obtain."

The words struck me. I relapsed. Why? Why why why?!

"You're saying this happened before?" Pacha asked

I did'nt say anything.

"It was eleven years ago." the doctor said "He had a seizure and was rushed to the emergancy room. When the tumor was discovered, it was'nt as active. Only radiation and surgery was required."

"But how.....why.....?" I said

"Tumors on the brain are known to be reccurent. Your case is very rare, one in a thousand."

Why did I have to be the one?

The doctor looked at me. "I know this is hard for you, but you'll make it. Your age and health is a definate advantage. You will go through chemotherapy and radiation."

"What about surgery?" I asked

"That would be too risky. Your tumor is too large and the the placement of the tumor is also a problem. Instead you will start standard treatments. If your prognosis is good, you might be a candidate for gamma knife surgery?"

Gamma knife surgery? What was that?

"But in order to do that, the tumor has to be no more than three centimeters. Unfortunatly, your tumor is much larger."

So I'm left with nothing else. Great.

"I reccomend starting treatments as soon as possible. The sooner, the better are the chances of surgery. I'm sorry it has to be this way." The doctor got up and left.

I just sat there. Relapse. I had relapsed. Why? Why? Oh God, why? Cancer. Tumor. Headaches. Why did'nt I notice? Oh. It took a while for the doctors to notice.

I saw Pacha and Chicha talking with the doctor outside. The familiar numbing pain returned. But it was'nt "It" it was what the doctor said. I wanted to say something, but did'nt. The thought stuck to my head.

_What if treatments did'nt work?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I've shoulda put this on the first chapter but this fic takes place before Graduation Groove (the series finale) and the ending will be similar (but not too similar)**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day, I suffered from information about treatments. Chemo, radiation, side effects, blah, blah, whatever. But comparing to being stabbed by a needle and being zapped by radiation rays, I swore hearing that doctor talk was better. What's next? Me actually listening to Mr. Moleguaco at school? By the time treatments were over, I felt too tired to complain.

Another day passed. I never told anyone else about my diagnosis. Why bother? It's not like there's anything anyone can do. I woke up and acted if everything was normal. I left and went to school. One day passed, but it felt like hell. Just walk in the room and act as if everything's normal. As if that's anything new.

I planned to tell Malina I just could'nt. Instead I just told Yata and Kronk after school.

"You'd tell us first than her?" Kronk said "What's the big deal? It's just a bunch of tests."

"Very funny." I said

"So you're telling us what happened because you're afraid to talk to Malina about it?" Yata said

"Afraid? Who says I'm afraid to tell her?"

"Then why are you standing here yapping your mouth off when you could be talking to her? Even a llama brain can tell that something's going on. You've been avoiding her all day and whenever she brings it up, you change the subject. So move those feet and say something to her!"

Kronk nudged me on my shoulders. "Here she comes." he said to me

"Walk up to her and spill." Yata said and pushed me. What's up with me being pushed around anyway?

Okay, Kuzco. Relax and walk up to her as if everything's all right. Then tell her. I took one step after another.

"Are you ready to tell me now?" Malina asked when she saw me.

I tried to say something but I drew a blank. what was I supposed to say? Should I just say it right now, right here? Maybe it was'nt a good idea to tell her here. Maybe somewhere  
private. Besides I don't want everyone to know about it.

"Kuzco?" Malina was getting tired of it. She saw Kronk and Yata behind him. _Of course_. "I don't have time for this." she started to walk away

"Wait!." I said and took her hand. Malina was suprised at my sudden motion.

She looked at me and stopped walking. _He's probraly serious_. Malina thought. "Fine. Make it quick."

"It-well, the tests- the doctor said something showed up and" That did'nt come out well. No one wants an emperor who talks and stutters like an idiot! Graduation's  
getting closer and closer. "The news is'nt good." I let go of her hand after realizing that I was holding it for a while. "It's cancer." I finally said. Then I just walked away.

Malina did not know what to say. She knew that he had been having headaches but who knew that it was a sign of cancer? "Wait." she said to me. I stopped. "That's  
why you did'nt want to tell me?"

I did not want to talk about this. But I felt that I had to explain something to her. "It also happened eleven years ago.. It was a brain tumor." Then I started walking again before she could say anything.

***********

Days passed. Radiation three times a week, chemo twice a week. I walked into that office and pretended to be brave. Inside I was screaming. That radaition thing aiming at the back of my head. The needle injecting the chemo in my veins. How the hell can anyone go through this?

Malina sat in the study room and turned on the computer. When it was fully on, she typed _High Grade Astrocytoma_. Resluts showed up immediatly. "Mr. Moleguaco?" she asked her teacher across the room. "Can I print something?"

The printer began and out came several pages. It was a lot of information. Malina took the papers and put them in her bag.

I walked out of the medical center. I just had to get out. Today was the day I had both chemo and radiation and I was'nt in a good mood. While walking, Malina came up to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me while I walked

"I'm fine." I said

"Well, it could be worse. Some treatments can make you feel worse." She reached in her bag and pulled out a bunch of papers. "I did some reasearch after school. I know this is a lot but it'll help know about your disease and-"

"I said I'm fine." My body felt sore and a headache was coming.


End file.
